


Goddess unto Him

by franknstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Smut, slight body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franknstar/pseuds/franknstar
Summary: She is a goddess unto her own domain, and Nyx finally gets to worship her for all of her beauty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why isn't there more of Nyx? Bless his heart, he deserved better than what he got. This is literally saved in my docs as "nyx stuff ;)" Also, this has no beta reading so I do apologize for any mistakes.

It's like worship to a goddess. No, that's what it is, exactly. After every wall of his was destroyed, everything he'd ever hidden from her, every fight they'd had about his safety, every argument about his health, she lay in front of him, eyes cast over like she was going to cry, consumed by pure passion and love for him and how he wants nothing more for her to be safe, in his arms, and the way he feels at home with her and how she's the only thing he's ever found comfort in. Her hair's everywhere, her hands tug against the bottom of his shirt; he's happy to oblige, assists her in pulling the material from his body and casting it to the pile that was previously just her clothing. His insides burn for everything she has to offer, from her looking even more flushed than usual, her cheeks a rosy pink color, her labored breathing that left her chest rising and falling at unsteady rates.  
"Fuck," he mutters under his breath as he moves up to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You're a goddess, and I'll worship you till I die." Again, he kisses her, and her hands manage to tangle themselves in his hair near the back of his head, much like the nights he's plagued with the horrid dreams of his family, his friends back 'home' and how more than likely not a single one remains alive. But tonight, it's different. Everything is different, and he's not the scared little boy looking for someone to hold him as he cries. He's a grown ass adult who actually loves someone, and wants to prove to them just how much he loves them by giving them everything they want until his name is the only thing that they can muster out of their mouth while being in a panting mess.  
Several sweet kisses pass and he moves down to nip at her neck, slightly pulling at the area to insure marks to linger in the morning (and hopefully days after that). She hums quietly at the sensation, tugging at his hair even more. He smiles against her skin, and raises one of his hands to run across her chest, lightly pawing at the soft flesh of her breast, thumb teasing around her nipple. The contrasting feeling of his cold rough hand against her warm skin makes her show reaction an instant reaction, her back barely arching off of the bed, moaning a bit. He moves from her neck to her collar bones, teeth grazing the flesh. His hand slides to her stomach then right above her hip bone, applying pressure to hold her to the bed. She moves to press her thighs together, but he puts a stop to that when he sets himself between them. His mouth keeps moving lower and lower before stopping at her chest, nipping and sucking at the skin around her nipples. The hand on her waist moves even closer to her crotch, her hands pulled tight against his hair and he lets out a moan himself when he grazes his knuckles against the wet fabric of her underwear.  
Her hips raise up when he repeats the act, his other hand moving to hold her hips down opposite to where she was previously pinned. He's never imagined her to be this verbal, but trust him, he'd been lost in dreams of her very similar to this more time than he was willing to admit. His mouth finally lands against her nipple the same time he pushes her underwear aside and slid his index finger along her entrance. She sighs loudly, her legs pressing against his frames. His hand proceeds to move to her thigh, his hand leaving goosebumps in its wake. Then he goes back to her cunt, thumb rubbing slow circles across her clit as his mouth finally moved to kiss along the valley of her breasts and down to her stomach. Again, he teases at her entrance. He glances up to her, asking for silent permission, to which she nods her silent answer. He knows he isn't her first, but for the love of whatever god might be out there, he wants to make this slow and careful, make it have some type of meaning behind it, and as his thumb continues to rub small and light circles against her clit, his index finger enters her, and they both muttered "Fuck".  
Nothing he's ever seen can compare to her, eyes closed and lips slightly parted, sweat already against most of her body, in nothing but a pair of panties, and hands tight in his hair. He's never felt so strongly towards someone, her cunt tightening as he adds another finger. He so desperately wants to get out of his pants, take his cock in his hand and get off to the sight of her lost in whatever this would be called. Is it love? Is it lust? Are they going to wake up in the morning, she cover the hickies with concealer and leave for work, both of them never mentioning tonight again? Or will it last, will she accept his stubbornness, his need to feel like he's worth something, that someone looks up to him, his need to feel like he's changed someone's life, just so he knows that he's moved more than just the ground his grave will be dug in? Maybe Crowe was right, this girl was good for him.  
He moves back slightly, tilts his head slightly and she understands that its her signal to let go of his hair. He slowly takes his fingers from her, she groans at the loss. He manages to get her underwear off, but before he can go back to what he was previously at, she moved up the bed and pulled him to her, and pressed her lips in the crook of his neck. It's her turn to leave goosebumps wherever her mouth ghosted over. Her hands let go of him, only to move down to work on taking his jeans off. She mamanes to pop the button on them, he groans and she nipped at the skin on his neck, more than likely to leave similar marks on him. He pushes her hands away to take them off himself, seeing as that would be the faster option. Her arms move up to his chest, one of them grazing over his nipple piercing he'd gotten on a dare from Crowe and Luche, might he add, for a two week vacation that got interrupted by the Nifs attempting to attack Insomnia. He lets out a breathy sigh when she mimicked the action multiple times, before becoming seemingly unsatisfied with his reactions. So she moves her hand down to his crotch, slipping right under the waistband of his boxers, loosely wrapping around his cock.  
It's in this instant when the tides turn, she manages to push him down while he's lost in the fact 'oh holy mother of hell, this is actually happening,' and she's on top of him, biting at his collar bone, sitting on his thighs and her hand slowly stroking at his cock, taking the small bit of precum on her palm and using it as an only slightly effective lube. But it didn't matter because now, he's the one laying splayed out on the bed, feeling like maybe she is a goddess, how her hair falls in her face and how she's managed to calm her breathing, eyes half opened when she glances up to him and give a slightly innocent smile. She moves herself across his thighs and she was in fact, going to be the death of him when he feels her wet cunt move across him and there's almost nothing he can do, so he lets himself get lost in the feeling of her literally riding his thigh, whispering "Fuck, Nyx," and jerking him off. The act goes on, her breathing becoming heavy yet again, and he's finally had enough.  
He flips them back over and awkwardly kicks his off his boxers. He kisses her, still sweet and still soft. Her legs were spread, thighs pressing into his side yet again. "Nyx, Please," she mumbles and wraps her arms around his neck. He takes his cock in hand and rubs the head teasingly against her, attempting to at least halfway slick himself up with her arousal. Every time the head passes over her clit, she moans and pulls him even closer.  
"You're sure?" He asks, pulling away from her to look at her face, searching for any sign of hesitation.  
"Yes, since the moment you walked through the door of the training room, looking lost and tired. Yes, since the first time we were assigned to work together and you screwed the whole thing up because you came back to save me and almost has all killed. Yes, since the moment I had to leave the Kingsglaive due to injury and you housed me for three weeks until I had a place to live. Yes, because the only thing I've known true love for is you." She pulls him into a kiss and raises her hips slightly, he takes this as his chance to push into her.  
The thoughts going through his head are "Remember that she's on birth control" and "Holy fuck I've transcended and went to heaven."  
She's hot and tight and truly the best thing that's ever happened to him as he manages to get fully set inside her, and his thumb moves to rub her clit. He kisses her neck, waiting for her to move against him. It takes a moment for her to relax, her back arches and her hips move against him. He's the one who lets out a loud moan, her cunt tightening around him, and he's lucky he has some pretty great self control because he feels like he's going to cum at any second. It doesn't matter, though. He rolls his hips slightly, rubs her clit, and his other hand goes to grope at her breasts, kneading at both of them. She manages to wrap her legs around his waist and roll her hips to meet his. She lets out a moan, loud and sounding more like a cry, muttering "Don't stop, don't stop!" to which he doesn't plan on.  
Her nails begin to dig into his back, she's become reduced to whimpers, and is trying her hardest to keep up with him, while he can say much of the same goes for him. He's so close, hopefully she is too. He thumbs faster and harder at her clit, goes a little rougher on her chest, nips at her neck and rolls his hips a little harder. Her legs pull him closer, her cunt tightens around him, "Nyx!" she screams, nails pressing hard into his back, and her climax drives him right into his, cumming in her just seconds after her orgasm finally settles. He moves his arms next to her head to steady himself. They're both covered in sweat, and she leans up to kiss him. He returns the kiss, hands wrapping lazily into her hair. He pulls from her, and pulls away from her. She laughs slightly and whispers something that makes his heart swell.  
"I love you."  
He kisses her forehead and returns it. "I love you, too." He sits back up and stretches, feeling dull burns in his back from her nails, knowing they might have broke skin. He notices how she's covered in hickies, already has cum dripping from her and that's the instant he knows this goddess of a woman is going to be the death of him, in both good and bad ways. "You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"I didn't hurt you?"  
"I would have told you to stop."  
"I just want to make sure." He lays down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're going to have some trouble covering those hickies. It's my fault and I'm sorry."  
"Yeah, but it's going to be worse for you. Crowe's going to push until she knows what happened to you and why you're covered in love bites."  
He sighs, looking to her. "I'll invite her, Libertus, Pelna, the whole damn gang to dinner and you'll come too. You'll be covered in hickies, no makeup over them. I'm sure they'll put two and two together, how we're usually always together. Then they'll be pissed that none of them didn't get you, the goddess you are. Crowe would be right in that boat, too. Dinner tomorrow night, okay? Just to see their reactions."  
She wraps her arms around his neck and presses a kiss to his jaw. "Sounds good. But just so you know, you're the only one I've had eyes for. Sure, Crowe's pretty hot but she's not got the personality. She doesn't have that I'm the hero, you're safe with me vibe. I know I'm safe with you. I know I'm okay with you, no matter what goes on because you're just too stubborn to let something happen to me or anyone, for that matter." Again, she kisses him. "Nyx Ulric, I love you."  
Crowe was right. This is girl is good for him.


End file.
